


狼か？

by undeadTyrant



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First time making GIF images, Gen, I suck at drawing, In the middle of 2 A.M., My First Fanart, My photoshop is missing., Or cat, Randomness, The power of paint, What the hell am I doing?, Wolf ears, bored, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTyrant/pseuds/undeadTyrant





	狼か？

So, I have no idea the hell did I make.

It's like 3 A.M. in the morning here and my insomnia is attacking and I just saw this super kawaii as fuck post about RDJ with wolf tail and chasing that fucking GOD DAMN TAIL. And my heart just go like DOKI-DOKI and so I tried making this GIF. 

I'm still not used to drawing Tony with his new hair style, and somehow everytime I tried drawing him, I ended up with drawing Clint. 

I should really go to sleep now before I passed out on the fucking table again

. 

 

There you go people. A failed drawing made by undeadTyrant.

 

(WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHOTOSHOP?!)


End file.
